Lumière vacillante, lumière disparue
by Siuan-Amyrlin
Summary: La lumière lunaire s'amenuise, le coeur de son joyau saigne.


Les cendres tombent, pluie noire et sale, et viennent tacher sa robe immaculée. Des cris de douleurs, des larmes hurlées, la férocité exacerbée viennent agresser ses oreilles. Les cadavres, les armes abandonnées, le sol gorgé de sang vient agresser ses yeux. Elle trébuche sur l'un d'eux, mais se retient. Ses yeux bleus accrochent la dépouille d'une rose rouge, à moitié calcinée par un sort. Elle tend la main vers elle, la ramasse, sans se soucier des épines qui agressent sa peau tendre et blanche. Elle respire son parfum sucré, souillé par celui de la brûlure et de la mort, avant de la jeter au loin. La fleur aliénée s'écrase, oubliée de tous. Autour d'elle, personne ne prête attention à la jeune fille aux chignons blonds, qui titube, une épée à la main, manquant de se blesser à chacun de ses pas.

Elle sent la mort, le désespoir et l'infime désir de survie. Comment peuvent-ils encore garder espoir alors que tout est perdu ? Pourquoi vouloir vivre quand votre cœur bat au rythme de cette douleur intolérable ? Ses pieds nus accrochent la cendre, la poussière et le marbre. Elle ne se rappelle pas avoir porté des chaussures. Elle éloigne cette pensée banale d'un revers de main, et laisse à nouveau place aux volutes brumeuses de la souffrance, furieuses que, l'espace d'un instant, une réflexion ait pu franchir leurs barrières. Elle n'ose pas regarder les dépouilles, de peur de reconnaître un être cher : ses chères amies sailors contemplent-elles les étoiles d'un regard vide, pantins désarticulés épousant le sol sacré de la Lune ? Au moins ne ressentiraient-elles plus. Au moins ne seraient-elles plus témoins de se cauchemar effrayant de réalité.

Elle tombe enfin sur celui qu'elle cherchait. Son dos est brûlé par un sort mortel, lancé par Béryl. Un sort qui lui était destiné… mais il voulait la protéger, et lui avait offert un ultime cadeau. Il avait remis sa vie entre ses mains, une vie qu'elle ne pouvait pas saisir, qu'elle avait laissée s'envoler avec impuissance. Elle le retourne avec peine, et contemple son magnifique visage crispé dans la douleur. Ces yeux aussi bleus que les océans terriens sont dépourvus d'âme, ses cheveux maculés de poussière. Elle caresse d'une main la soie de son vêtement, puis elle saisit l'une de ses mains, avant de l'honorer d'un baiser trempé par le chagrin.

« Endymion, murmure-t-elle. »

Sa voix se brise comme son âme. Echo de ce prénom hurlé par son esprit, hurlé par sa propre voix alors qu'il tombe dans ses bras, poupée de chiffon dépourvue de vitalité. Elle se rappelle le regard triomphant et cruel de Béryl, ses cheveux roux encadrant un visage à la beauté aussi froide que son cœur. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle l'a épargnée. Peut-être pensait-elle qu'en tuant Endymion, elle tuerait l'élue de son cœur. Elle se sent détruite. A l'intérieur, tout n'est que chaos et ruines fumantes. Il ne reste plus rien d'elle, hormis cette femme aimante et blessée. L'amoureuse abandonnée par sa moitié. La femme qui n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. La fillette naïve a disparu en une explosion sanglante. Une femme jalouse, un monstre manipulateur, des centaines de vies détruites.

Elle caresse le visage lisse du prince de la Terre. Pour avoir osé l'aimer, le monde s'écroule sous une pluie de sang et de larmes. La Gardienne de la Paix a provoqué la guerre. Une guerre sans retour. Une fin du monde. Elle ne comprend pas comment un sentiment aussi merveilleux puisse provoquer tant de malheur. Béryl n'a pas pu aimer Endymion, cette femme égoïste n'a pas supporté qu'il soit heureux sans elle… une nouvelle larme roula sur sa joue. Une simple jalousie et une ambition dévorantes, et ce qu'elle avait connu disparaissait, oublié dans les méandres de l'univers, gardien de toutes les histoires.

Sa main tremble, elle veut implorer Endymion de revenir à la vie, d'honorer ses lèvres d'un baiser tendre, de la rassurer de sa présence. Elle a besoin d'entendre son cœur battre de nouveau, de se sentir vivante. Si cruel. La mort prend, mais elle laisse les sentiments, les émotions, tout ce qui fait mal. Elle n'a même pas envie de se battre, alors qu'elle devrait se trouver aux côtés des Séléniens, alors qu'elle devrait défendre son royaume en tant que déesse de la Lune sereine… sa volonté a fusionné avec son chagrin. Des torrents de perles de douleur creusent des sillons sur ses joues, mouillent les quelques mèches rebelles échappées de sa coiffure.

Elle serre la garde de l'épée dans sa main : les pierres de lune incrustées agressent sa peau. Elle contemple la lame d'acier lunaire, ornée de plantes grimpantes. Au sommet de celle-ci, un croissant de lune d'or, si semblable à celui qu'arborent les souveraines séléniennes. Elle la lève, ignore son poids. Elle place la lame face à ce coeur fantôme puis l'enfonce sans aucune hésitation.

« Je t'aime, murmure-t-elle, avant que des perles vermeilles ne s'échappent de sa bouche rose. »

Les mots s'envolent vers les étoiles, témoins bouleversés d'une tragédie. Au loin, elle entend un cri. Celui de sa mère, mais sa conscience la quitte déjà, elle ne peut pas répondre. La lame ne lui fait plus mal, elle est juste un corps désagréable. Elle sent le sang inonder sa robe aux couleurs lunaires. Elle s'envole. Vers Endymion. Vers la paix.

« Serenity ! Noooon ! »

La lune perd de son éclat, elle est en deuil : son joyau a été capturé par le Cristal d'Argent. Elle attend impatiemment sa renaissance, sa purification d'une tragédie qui laissent des entailles béantes en son cœur.


End file.
